harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry and Draco and the Sticking Charm
Plot Harry and Draco are in their third year at Hogwarts. One day, Harry happens to see Fred and George doing something and takes a look. They are trying to stop Peeves from knocking a poster down, so they are using a Temporary Sticking Charm, which is supposed to last for three weeks. Just as they are performing the charm, Draco Malfoy walks by and Fred's spell misses - and Harry and Draco are stuck together for three weeks. Chapter One: The Sticking Charm One day, Harry was walking down the corridor on his way to the Gryffindor common room-classes were over for the day-when he passed Fred and George Weasley, who were holding a piece of paper. He walked over to see what they were doing. "Hello," he said. "What're you doing?" Fred turned around. "Oh, hi, Harry. We're just hanging up this poster." He held up the piece of paper. "Peeves keeps knocking it down," George added. "So what's the point of hanging it up then?" Harry asked, sensibly. "Won't he just knock it back down?" "Ah," said Fred, and winked at George. George winked back. "Well, there's this spell, see-" "-called the Temporary Sticking Charm," George continued. "-and it's only taught to fifth years-" "-because it's really complicated-" "-and you have to make sure it lasts exactly how long you want it to last," Fred finished. "This one's going to last for three weeks. D'you want to see?" "OK," Harry said, watching. At this point Draco Malfoy walked by. Seeing Harry and the Weasleys, he drawled, loudly, "Still hanging around with the Weasels, eh, Potter?" Harry spun around to shoot back a reply, but suddenly Fred yelled, "OI! Look out, Harry!" Then there was a bang, a flash of white light, and when it ended Malfoy and Harry were stuck to each other at the waist. Chapter Two: Changes in life "HEY!" Harry and Malfoy shouted at the same time. They tried to pull apart, but it was too late. The spell had been performed, and Harry was stuck to his worst enemy for three weeks. "Let's go," Fred whispered to George, and they slunk away. Ron came walking up, saw Harry and Draco stuck together, and said, "What-? How-?" "I'll explain later," Harry said. "For now, just pull us to Hermionie." "Oh no, not the Mudblood," Draco moaned. "I want to see Professor Snape." With that, he began walking in the direction of Snape's dungeons. "Ron! Help!" Harry cried, and Ron seized Harry's arms and started to help him to the library. It was slow going. For one thing, Draco kept struggling in the opposite direction, and when his efforts to get to Snape failed, he simply sat down and refused to get back up, so Harry and Ron had to drag him up the stairs to the library. For another thing, Ron insisted on being told the story, and Harry, to save his breath, had to walk very slowly while he talked. They were both panting by the time they got to the library. "Hermionie!" Harry called softly, afraid of Madam Pince. "We have a problem!" Hermionie was reading at a table, but she looked up-albeit irritably-when she heard Harry call. "Hold on a moment, Harry, I've got to finish this essay for Professor Sprout," she snapped, and looked back at the book. Then she looked back at Harry. "Wait," she said. "Why is he stuck to you?" Harry explained. Hermionie looked from him to Malfoy and back again, and then burst out laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" they yelled together. "S-Sorry," she giggled, "but I j-just c-can't h-h-help it! Eeeee-hee-hee-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha-hoo..." Her words died away in laughter and she fell facedown onto the book. Harry and Draco waited impatiently until she resurfaced. "Well," she said, wiping her eyes and sniffing. "Well. Let's see if we can find a countercharm, although I doubt we will, from what Fred and George said it sounds irreversible until it wears off..." They tried charm after charm for about an hour, until Hermionie admitted defeat. "There's just nothing we can do," she said. "I think you had better see Professor-" "Snape!" Malfoy burst out gleefully. "See? She agrees with me!" "No, not Snape," Hermionie snapped, and Malfoy's face fell. "We have to go to McGonagall, she's the transfiguration teacher, so she might be able to help," Draco stared at Hermione like she talked parseltongue. "Why McGonagall?" "Do you want to get out of this or not Draco?" "Fine... Lead the way," He distinctivly muttered 'Mudblood...' under his breath. Category:Article Stories